Room of memories
by nightblazesky
Summary: What if someone has had enough of Libertà suffering from memory flashes. What if they send the famiglia into a room to watch his past suffering. Will libertà let them in or will his happy mask stay in place, never to be removed
1. Chapter 1

Memory room

Mondo was waiting in the dining room for the famiglia to enter - he had a suprise for them. 1 by 1 the famiglia entered the room, confused by why they were called here. After every one entered Mondo stood up and was about to speak when a bright light engulfed the entire room.

Everyone opened their eyes (forced to close them because of the bright light). They took in their surroundings. A white plain room with no doors and no windows. In the room was 15 seats and 1 wooden table. Mondo stood up and checked to see if everyone was ok. " are you all okay " felicità asked while bieng checked by a overprotective Luca.

"I'm fine" and "im ok" were heard all around the new room.

"what happened?Why are we here?" questioned libertà while ribbing the back of his head.

"I'm not sure but let's be careful. We don't want anything bad to happen." nova replied obviously confused aswell.

Before anyone else could speak another person appeared in front of them. She had long brown hair tied in a hight pony tail, wearing a black t-shirt with grey skinny jeans and dark purple converse."hey my names mimi and I'm going to show you something. It will help someone in your famiglia that's hurting inside." mimi contunued.

Every one looked either confused or shocked. Who could be suffering under their noses?

"who is suffering? Can what we're going to see help that person?" sumire asked obviously wanting to help the poor child in need.

"he's all alone but dosnt show it. He loves the sea because it brought help. Libertà get over here you won't be in pain much longer."

Everyone looked shocked at the revelation. Then they looked at his behaviour over the years. Then they realised that all his happiness and smiles were fake. They also noticed now that the smiles they saw never reached libertà's eyes. Everyone looked at the stone floor, trying to think of how they never noticed that one of their own was hurting the entire time and they never noticed. They were all in thus state of mind until a small voice at the back of the room was heard.

" you know what happened when I was younger- why I can't remember my past?" asked Libertà who's face was devoid of colour and emotion. Even his eyes showed no idea of what liberta was feeling.

"yes. Do you want me to release your memories and show everyone else them. It might be shown as a sign of invaded privacy? But if you do show them your past then will come to understand you better then before and they can help you." mimi said, trying to persuade libertà to show his memories so she didn't have to force him too.

"what do you guys think. Should we take a look into my past? Libertà asked to his famiglia friends.

"are you sure that it's okay libertà?" felicità questioned. Trying to make sure that he was ok with it. She didn't want to go into his past uninvited.

"its okay with me."

" well since your okay with it then we'll see the memories." Mondo said to mimi since nods were saw through out the room.

"well if it's okay with you then, libertà get over here. This might hurt a little bit but you'll be fine afterwards. She waited until libertà was by her side when she brought out a small red put it on libertà's head and waited until the proccess was complete. Not one minute later a bloodcurdling scream came known throughout the room. Everyone looked at libertà with worried eyes. They could feel the pain in the scream and hoped it stopped soon. Their wish was granted when a few minutes later the scream stopped and libertà fell to the ground.

Nova was about to see if he was ok when mimi told him that libertà was alright. Suddenly a screen shot out of the table and a picture of an orphanage was on it

"every one sit down. We're about to watch what libertà was put through." after this was said by mimi everyone looked at the unconscious boy sprawled out on a couch looking like he was asleep. He looked so younger and cuter when he slept. Like all the pain and suffering he went through was non existing. Every one knew though that he was watching his forgotten past like it was replaying before him.

'i hope your ok libertà ' thought Dante after he knew that the memories they were about to see were not pretty.

Everyone sat in silence as the answers to libertà were going to be played infringement of them. They had just relaxed in a chair when the 1st memory started to play.


	2. Abandoned by family

Disclaimer - do not own la storia Della arcana famiglia

_Memory- italic_

Real World- normal

'thoughts'

Room of memories chapter 2

_The scene unfolded to show a living room. 2 windows were noticeable and stood out on the dark gray walls. 2, 2 seater, couches were placed against the walls and faced a tv at the other end of the room. A small wooden brown table was in the middle of the room, standing like it was brand new. As the screen zoomed in, the famiglia could see that the table had a red stain on it. A stain that looked a lot like blood. Suddenly, the screen lurched to the side and the picture the famiglia saw would haunt them forever. _

_A man with golden blonde hair and clouded blue eyes could be seen lying on the floor on his stomach. Blood pooled around him and libertà's friends and family could see a slash wound on the man, starting from the left shoulder down to his waist in a diagonal line. In what looked like a last attempt to look up, the man's head was tilted and raised by supporting his weight on his chin. Clouded eyes looked up, and so did the camera. Above the slaughtered man stood a woman. A woman with black long hair and striking emerald eyes. In the hand laid a big butchers knife coated in blood. It was obvious that the Blood belonged to the murdered man_.

"who would do such a horrible thing." spoke felicità, who's voice was shaken.

"Im not sure bambina, but I'm sure that we'll find out." replied debito who was also in a worried state but hid it.

_The screen closed up to the woman and the gleam in the woman's eyes were anything but nice. Everyone could see the insane gleam rolling across the vibrant eyes. While she looked down upon the fallen man she seemed to be repeating the same sentence in a chant." he's too dangerous,he's too dangerous"_

"how could that man be dangerous?" questioned Luca, while trying not to acted disturbed at the image he just saw."he looks like someone that is nice and caring, not someone dangerous."

" I have a hunch. Maybe she's not talking about the man, but someone else" Jolly answered, knowing that his hunches were always right...always.

_However,while she was saying this short sentence she wasn't looking at the man. No...she was looking at the door which was slightly open. The screen followed the woman's line of view. Through the slit in the door the family saw a young boy. He looked about 4 with golden blonde hair and emerald eyes. When he saw that he was spotted he opened the door and looked directly at the insane woman._

**"**Is that liberta? He looks so adorable!"squealed Sumire, who found the small boy absolutely cute.

"I know, doesn't he mama. He looks so cute,if I didn't know any better I would've thought that he was a girl." replied felicità who was in the same state as her mother.

The boys in the famiglia chuckled and grinned but knew that they were all thinking the same thing. The little boy did look adorable to all of them. All of them turned around when they heard movement on the couch where libertà was lying. It turns out that libertà had changed positions and was facing towards them. They looked at his face and saw that it looked younger than when he was awake. Everyone thought that he looked just like the boy in the memory just older. That means subconsciously they all thought he looked adorable and a little bit girlish. They didn't say it out loud because they knew that libertà would kill them when he was awake if they said it. Because of this fact, their mouths stayed shut.

_"momma...what you do?" asked the small boy. Confused by what he was seeing. 'why is daddy on the floor. Shouldn't he be in bed if he wanted to sleep?' thought the small boy._

_" oh...Libertà" the woman cooed and walked towards the son."he wanted to take you somewhere safe. He wanted to run away with you. I couldn't let that happen. So now daddy's sleeping but he won't ever wake up. And soon, neither will you." the woman spoke. Once she said this she sprung into action. She brought the blooded knife from being her back and aimed at libertà- but the blade never reached its target_

"no. How could she try to do this to a innocent child. She can't be that insane, can she?" asked a hyperventilating Sumire.

"Breath love, breath. It's obvious that the child survives because he's sleeping right before our eyes. Calm down."

To reassure herself, sumire stood up and walked over to the sleeping blonde. She sat but him and put he's head on her lap- smiling when he leaned into her for warmth. Once she had calmed down, she nodded and the memory restarted.

_Without warning, a golden light surrounded libertà and his hair flung about in the nonexistent wind so his glowing mark was shown. Libertà moved his lips but everyone heard nothing until a small voice was heard, flowing in the wind, and it said one word._

_"Disappear_."

_As if the blade had been possessed. It flung itself out of the mothers hand and vanished form their sight. It was very clear that the murder weapon was not in that small room anymore._

The memory stopped as everyone wasn't watching it. They were shocked that libertà had a power like that. The teenagers in the familgia turned to the adults, their eyes asking for explanations on what they just saw.

Dante,after judging the pros and cons of telling them libertà's power, started to speak.

"libertà's power is that of the spoken word."

"The spoken word?"asked a confused Pace.

" yes. To put it simply, if he wants something to break,it will break. If he wants something to heal it will. Basically, as long as he can say a word that means something, that will happen. That is the power of libertà's card."Replied Dante, who hoped everyone understood what he said because he was not explaining it to them again.

"Doesn't that mean that libertà is very powerfull. Why doesn't he use that power now?" questioned Nova.

"Because I sealed his powers." stated Mondo, whose tone of voice left no room for more conversation.

_The woman stood transfixed for a second before running as fast as she could to get to libertà. Once she was behind him, she knocked him out and picked him up. She walked out the door and in her hand was a lighter. She threw the lighter inside the house and ran. As she looked upon the burning building she use to call home she let a small tear slip out of her she looked at the small bundle named libertà in her arms and started to walk._

_The scene changed and the woman stood outside what looked to be a orphanage. She placed libertà on the step of the orphanage then knocked on the door. Once she did this she started to walk away but looked at the child for the last time. In a small voice the woman spoke _

_" Oh my poor child. One day I hope you find happiness, my little joker."_

_Once she said this the door to the orphanage opened. A man looked around to find no one but a small child covered in blankets. He took the child and closed the door. However, he did not see a woman appear and walk away into the cold snow filled night._

"She left him at an orphanage. Why?" asked a confused Nova." wasn't she crying because she left him there?"

"You will find probably out in another memory." answered Mimi.

Silence filled the room. Since everyone had no more questions the screen disappeared and reappeared with another memory watched as the second memory started to play.


	3. Authors note

Hi guys

I'm going to delete this story and put room of memories on my new account called fangbloodtears

This story is still on going

See ya on my new account :D


End file.
